Gone
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: Austin and Ally would have never thought that Trish, Dez, and their families would have been kidnaped! Will they find their families or will they only have eachother? AUSLLY! STRONG T! PLEASE REVIEW!


Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe this is happening. We're at the police station and Ally's in my lap, she looks so broken and it's killing me. Never in my life would I've ever thought that our families and Trish and Dez would of been kidnaped. Yeah, you heard me right, Ally and I's families (including Trish and Dez who are like family to us) were kidnaped that's why we're at the police station explaining everything to an officer. Although this sounds a little selfish, I'm honestly glad Ally wasn't kidnaped, I mean I can't survive in a world without Ally. Speaking of Ally, she's an emotional wreck, it breaks my heart seeing her like this. I can tell by the way she's clutching on to my shirt that she's afraid I'm going to disappear into thin air. "Okay, we'll start trying to find your friends and families immediately. You can go wait in the waiting room." Officer Rain assured sternly. Since Ally was still in my lap, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out to the waiting room. "Austin, you're not going to leave me right?" Ally asked shakily, I leaned in and gently kissed her "Of course I'm not going to leave you! I love you and _we_ are going to get through this _together._" I assured her firmly but softly. We sat there hugging eachother, terrified to let go. And to think, this morning I thought my birthday would be awesome...

* * *

Earlier That Morning...

Ally's P.O.V:

It's Austin's birthday! I'm so excited! Mike, Mimi, Trish, Dez, and my parents are downstairs setting up the pancake themed party for Austin. I'm giving Austin something incredibly important to me for his birthday, my songbook. Since we're dating and he's been dying to read it for the past 5 years, I've decided to finally let him read it. I'm also making him pancakes! I heard someone open the door "Aww, you guys! A pancake themed party, for me! You guys are officially the BEST!" I heard Austin yell happily. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs "Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed as I jumped into Austin's arms. "Thank you! And since it is my birthday, can I get a birthday kiss?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his hazel eyes. "Oh, why not?" I said mockingly before pressing my lips against his, kissing turned into making out and we sort-of forgot that 6 people were watching us."Get a room!" No other than Trish yelled and Mike and Mimi began laughing hysterically as a blush appeared on my cheeks. "Thank you Trish for interrupting my make out session with my girlfriend." Austin replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. 'C_rash!'_ All of a sudden the living room window shattered and the glass cut my skin since I was the closest to the window. "Holy Crap! Ally are you okay?" Austin asked urgently, although he wasn't cut by the glass he looked like he was in pain. To be honest, the cuts hurt like hell but I didn't want to scare Austin "Umm, yeah. I'm totally fine! Don't worry about me!" I assured trying to hold back tears. I could tell by the look on Austin's face he didn't believe all of my 'I'm fine' crap "Dez, Trish! Go get the first aid kit!" Austin ordered. He looked so serious I barley recognized him. '_Crash'_ it sounded like another window broke except the noise came from upstairs, Trish and Dez ran down the stairs "Hide. Someone just broke into Ally's room." Des whispered frantically. In the blink of an eye, Austin was carrying me and we headed towards the pantry. We closed the pantry door just in time, their we're footsteps follows by screams, Trish and Dez's screams. "TRISH! DEZ!" I yelled but as soon as I did Austin's hand clamped over my mouth "Alright, I know your in here! I only need to kidnap one person, Ally Dawson! If you just calmly come with me I won't bother your friends, family, boyfriend... Just come on out!" The mysterious man ordered. I felt Austin's grip tighten around my waist, he knew what I was thinking. "Ally, don't do it! It's a trick! I need you!" Austin whispered/pleaded, he looked so helpless so I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now.

**Okay, sorry about the short first chapter, but the next ones will be longer! Please Review! Love You All!**


End file.
